The Goblin's Labyrinth
by Tulip4217
Summary: What if the story you know isn't the real story? The Goblin king helps a girl through his labryinth to save her sister. Is his help free or will there be a price to pay? Perhaps there is more to a goblins heart than you would think. Possibly more to come. Rated M just incase I feel like making it steamy in later chapters.


Hey everyone, I have never posted a fanfiction before so this is pretty rough please forgive my bad grammar, I'm from Texas. I have loved this movie for years but I wanted to put my own spin on things. So here it is, if there are more chapters and I hope there will be though probably not soon, there will almost certainly be content of a sexual nature. To remind everyone I do not own The Labyrinth or its characters, if I did there would have at least been a kiss scene.

Thank you, please enjoy.

If you have seen the movie The Labyrinth you think you know the story, my story, but you don't. You see the movie may not have done as well at the time if it stuck to the real story. But this time I want people to know what really happened.

In late april 1985, I had just come home from the library with a book, it was an old thing filled with dusty, creased pages and bound in dark leather that may have once been black that had faded to a charcoal gray. The cover had long since lost its title worn off by obvious amounts of use and the title page was barley readable, but scrawled across the top in fancy rolling script read The Goblins Labyrinth. In the top right corner of the first page was a strange symbol, a curling thing that I now know to be the sign of royalty in the goblin realm, the movie had it as a necklace gracing the neck of the handsome goblin king Jareth. Surprisingly thats another thing the movie got right the translation of his name, he is often called Jared, some languages Jaren, others Jarreth. That night I had read a few chapters of the book when I heard a knock at my door. It had been my little sister Rachel she was four at the time and me being twelve years older I was sixteen. My parents had been stupid, my mother had me at fifteen and as with most teen pregnancies my father left her to raise me on her own before he even knew my gender. My mother had married years later and finally had Rachel after many complications. Now she was at my door holding the frayed ears of her precious pink rabbit, and asked me to read her a story. Me being unaware of the possible and soon to be obvious dangers, I decided to read the old dusty book to her nestled in my worn high back reading chair with her on my lap. We went through several pages without problem but soon we got to the page where the princess asked to have her sibling taken away, me being the amusing older sister I am made my best attempt to sound the part of the princess using my sisters name in place of the princesses sibling to make a bigger effect. Pressing my lips firmly together before half shouting the curse that would be my undoing I spoke with such conviction and anger I almost believed myself, "Rachel, I wish the goblin king would come and take you away right now!" there was no sudden gust of wind nor lightning, merely an unearthly silence falling over the house maybe the world, slowly everything felt fuzzy like dream and reality colliding in a haze of confused emotion. My eyes slid closed for a moment and the feeling was gone along with my sister, and in its place was the most deviously handsome man Ive ever seen.

The mans light blond hair defied gravity and stuck up in uneven spikes atop his head and the lower sections of his hair fell around his alabaster face and cascaded down his shoulders slowly changing to a midnight blue and again to a jet black all the way to his silk clad biceps. He wore a dark tunic style shirt with blue, black, and gold jewels that sparkled in the dim light of the reading lamp. His bottom half was no less elaborate, tight leather pants and black knee high boots with a heel a bit too high for a man in general much less a man his hight as I stood all 5 feet 6 inches of me I realized he must be at least 6'4'' without the boots and they gave him a good few inches. At last my eyes settled on his face, oh that gorgeous face free of any blemish or imperfection. He had sharp features, an angular jaw, high cheek bones but the most striking of his features were his mismatched ice blue and forest green eyes, rimmed perfectly with thick, midnight black lashes that any girl would be envious of. He slowly parts his lips to speak and shuts them again. All I can do is stare completely absorbed in observing him, I watch his chest rise and fall a number of times before I look back up to his face surprised to see his eyes no less absorbed in watching me. I feel a blush creep up my neck as I realize I am wearing a thin silk tank top and shorts not fit for wearing out of my room. I clear my throat and tear my eyes away from him. I scan around the room again as the reality of what is happening starts to set in, a man I do not know is in my room and my sister is gone. My sister is gone! The air rushes out of my lungs in a huff this could not be happening. I whip my head back towards the beautiful man and see his eyes widen clearly shocked by whatever he saw in mine.

He spoke before I could, "Mam, I am Jareth the Goblin king." he bowed slightly and raised his head to watch my reaction. A calm anger washed over me, if the book was right this man had my sister it was not a good idea to completely piss him off.

"Forgive me but I don't really care for introductions whats important here is my sister."

He straitened, his face hard, "I have her naturally,-"

"Naturally, just tell me what you want me to do to get her back. In that book," I pointed to the side table by my chair, "it says I have to go through your labyrinth is that it?" He chuckled a deep and echoing sound in the silence of my bedroom.

"It will be far harder than you seem to think my dear, however I am curious what made you read that book no one has read it in many years it is one of very few left."

I thought about that for a moment and my lips turned upward in a half smile, "I don't know, what made you write it?"

He stood very still for a heartbeat and then burst out laughing and pressed his right hand over his eyes, "My my you are a sharp one, in all the 300 years since I wrote that not one person has put it together, I never once told anyone or put me as the author in any book. That is a fair question though I will not answer it. You have not finished it though correct?" I sucked on my bottom lip and nodded slowly his eyes flicked to my mouth at the movement and quickly away as he turned his back to me. "I sadly cannot give you the time to finish it before your test begins, so I will give you some help throughout the maze."

"Wait, your'e going to help me?" I couldn't believe this what prompted his help? Maybe he liked me like the princess, if the story was true. I thought of my awkward body, my long mess of curls falling over my painfully modest bust ending at my admittedly full hips and average butt down to my thick thighs and on. My face? Slightly rounded features, with a light dusting of freckles contrasting lightly with my sickly pale skin and darkly rimmed gray-blue eyes. I must be out of my mind to think he would like me.

"Yes I am going to assist you in some ways, because one, you have not finished the book unlike most. Two, you are the only one to guess I am the author. And three, you never intended this to happen. All of the people who send their siblings to me have at least a small amount of hatred toward them, however you do not I can see your heart and you have nothing but love for the girl. It would lay waste to your soul if you did not attempt to take her back from me so I wont bother trying to talk you out of it. Let us go then."

I looked down at my tank top and tiny shorts. "Ummm... would you mind giving me a minute alone to change?"

He shot me a knowing look that morphed into devious smirk. "Why you look fine as you are?" I blushed immediately and he chuckled leaving for the hallway. "Im only playing dear. Call when your'e ready."

When the door shut I sat back down in my chair with my head in my hands sorting the events of the evening out in my head. I had to do this and get my sister back that is all that mattered. I pushed myself up from the chair and opened my closet. Soon I would be in the goblin kingdom...


End file.
